


drunk saturdays (nsfw drabble)

by seokll



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bi-Curiosity, Dirty Thoughts, Dominant Zen | Ryu Hyun, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Gay Sex, M/M, No One in the RFA is Straight (Mystic Messenger), Oral Sex, Reader Is Not Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Submissive Kim Yoosung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokll/pseuds/seokll
Summary: idk just a nsfw thingy i wrote of zen and yoosung bc they def fuck.
Relationships: Kim Yoosung/Zen | Ryu Hyun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	drunk saturdays (nsfw drabble)

yoosung hiccuped as he sat down another can of beer. as always, he was at zen's on a saturday, getting hammered. it wasn't something rare, but he had to admit that normally every weekend, he'd get so drunk that something stupid would happen.

like, last weekend. yoosung spammed luciel's phone with emotes which caused luciel to ban yoosung from texting anyone in the RFA for a few days. but yoosung had never gone too far with his drunk jokes.

zen laughed, "yoosung, you look more feminine every day, you know." he said as he took a seat beside yoosung on his bed. "i really think you're prettiest guy i know." the older chuckled again as he wrapped his left arm around yoosung's back.

"ah, really?" yoosung smiled, his face red. it wasn't unsual to be told this by older men, but it was new hearing zen say it. 

zen stared at yoosung for a few moments before nodding his head. "ah, i should go out for a smoke soon, then we can head off to bed." he sighed, going to stand.

yoosung felt a wave of courage go through his body as he grasped zen's shirt. "hey, wait!" yoosung mumbled. the older fell back into his spot and looked at yoosung curiously. the blonde looked back, his face even more red then before. "do you wanna see the rest of me..?" zen tilted his head a bit, still confused. "do.. you want me to undress for you- like, to see if i'm still feminine looking!" yoosung said quickly.

zen smiled, moving back into the bed. he sat up against the wall and crossed his arms. "you know what, sure. i'll look." 

yoosung shot up from the couch. his heart was racing, like he wanted to do this for years. the blonde already was in a t-shirt and athletic shorts; he always came dressed this way to zen's, just incase he slept over. 

slowly, yoosung lifted his shirt. his chest was very pale and he basically had no muscle. he also had very light stomach hair, and very pink nipples that were already hard. 

next, yoosung took off his pants. to zen's surprise, the blonde wasn't wearing underwear. there was barely any hair to be seen, and yoosung was already half-erect, probably just from being drunk. 

the younger stood there, playing with his fingers and shifting from one leg to another. "hey, turn around and bend over a bit." zen commanded. of course, yoosung followed with no hesitation. "okay, now take your hands and spread apart your ass for me, yoosung." again, the blonde followed orders. "oh, wow. you shave everywhere huh. well, come lay here." yoosung sat down beside zen's legs, becoming harder by the second "just lay on all fours, with your ass facing me." yoosung quickly did so, excited by everything his friend did.

"am i still pretty, zen~" yoosung giggled.

"yeah, you're even prettier now..." zen responded. "do you know what girls do when they have sex, yoosung?" zen asked. yoosung could feel that a hand was placed upon his ass, squeezing it.

"n-no.. i've never had sex.." yoosung said the last part quietly.

"well, they always moan so loud. and they always go, "more, please, more!" it's quite cute. they also say i'm really good at eating them out, it's a shame you don't have a pussy, yoosung, i'd let you see." zen's hand was now beside yoosung's twitching cock, touching it slightly.

"can't you.. eat my ass? y-you don't have to... but.." yoosung said, his voice shaking a bit. he was so nervous. the thought of zen fucking him was making his mind go wild.

"hm, i guess i could. i've never eaten a guy's ass, but can't be much different from a girl's ass, can it?" zen hummed before kissing yoosung's skin. he trailed kisses across the blonde's bottom.

zen slowly pushed his tounge to yoosung's hole and before he knew it, he had yoosung's body pressed to the bed and was clenching onto the blonde's bottom. "zen! oh my.. god!" yoosung whined, grabbing the bottom of zen's pant legs. he looked back at zen, his mouth wide open. "fuck me, please! i need you to fuck me!" yoosung begged.

zen was quick. he pushed two fingers into yoosung's wet hole, stretching the younger out for him. with his other hand, he undid his pants and pulled them to his knees. the older pulled his cock out of his boxers. yoosung's eyes were tearing up now, and looking at how long and wide zen was, made him want to already start crying. "oh, yoosung, i can already tell you're gonna enjoy this... come warm me up with your mouth, i'll put another finger in you."

desperate to be filled up, yoosung turned his torso to zen's dick. he pushed his mouth over the head, his tounge pressing against the tip. he whimpered against zen's length as zen slowly pumped three fingers into him. yoosung had never felt such a need to be used, but everything about zen was turning him on. "fuck, i just wanna fuck you, come here." zen groaned.

he was strong enough to pick up yoosung by his arms and position him. he had yoosung squatting over his cock. zen's hands were on the blonde's waist, squeezing him with impatience. "lower yourself onto me and tell me when i can go ahead and move. god, i'm gonna destory you." 

yoosung obeyed, tears falling from his face as he let himself swallow zen's cock. "g-go ahead.. it feels so good."

zen moved yoosung by his waist, their skin slapping off of each other's. yoosung couldn't stop himself from moaning and crying out zen's name. "god, you're so tight.." zen groaned. yoosung threw his head back, squeezing his eyes shut so he could try and stop the tears. "you have such pretty tits, yoosung." the older mumbled as he kissed yoosung's right nipple.

"r-really?" yoosung moaned, biting down on his bottom lip. the older was still pounding into him at a constant speed.

"mhm.. watch me." zen said in a low whisper before he grabbed yoosung's neck. yoosung looked down and watched zen position himself to suck on yoosung's nipple, while taking his left hand to jerk the younger off. 

yoosung was basically sobbing at this point. "i'm gonna cum! stop! zen! i-i might pee myself!" yoosung whined, knowing that if he was this close to cumming, he'd be super close to pissing himself from all the alcohol he drank before.

"well, if you piss yourself, i'll be angry.. i'm about to cum in you- so wait.. for me.. to cum" zen groaned as he pulled away from yoosung's chest. there was a purple mark slowly forming. he continued to press himself deeper into yoosung. "fuck, yoosung, you're such a little whore, i know you wanted to fuck me. you're lucky i've been wanting to for months. c-cum with me." zen said as he crashed his lips into yoosung's. 

yoosung moaned quietly into the kiss, cumming all over himself and zen. he fell over onto his side and let zen pull out after a few minutes. "oh, cum is falling out of you.. oopsie, i'll clean you up." soon, zen was back and taking care of yoosung's mess. he picked up yoosung and pushed the boy's shorts back on him. "you wanna sleep beside me tonight?"

"can i?" yoosung asked, his face still red. 

"of course. you're so cute, yoosung."

and then the two fell asleep, yoosung squeezing zen and zen wrapping his legs around yoosung's

yoosung woke up with a headache. he could smell beer and cigarettes. he looked up, seeing zen staring back down at him with a smile. "you should really tell me if you wanna go for round 2, you know, if you can even walk."

yoosung stared blankly at the older before throwing a pillow at him and pressing his face back into the mattress.

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment i like comments


End file.
